


Sharing A Silence

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: mixandmatch100, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, First Crush, Girl Crush, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Pining, Post Christmas, Post-War, Snow, Winter, Winter fic, Young Love, f/f - Freeform, femmeslash, pre slash, snowstorm, suggested background harry/draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Ginny spotted Parkinson sitting by the big window near the Astronomy Tower, watching the snowstorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ginny spotted Parkinson sitting by the big window near the Astronomy Tower, watching the snowstorm. The white powder blanketed the fields around Hogwarts covering everything and for miles, only see white. 

Parkinson had pulled her legs close, her chin resting on her knees, and she seemed too lost in thought. 

"Mind if I join you?" Ginny asked, without really waiting for a response, sitting down next to her. 

"What are you doing here?" Parkinson asked, not taking her eyes off the snow she'd been watching so intently. 

"I was out for a walk. It's not illegal or anything. It's not past curfew." 

"Right. As if it matters to you lot when the curfew is. You're always just out and about doing your thing, aren't you?" Parkinson's tone was dry, but it didn't have the usual derision Ginny would've expected. 

Ginny didn't answer. She sat quietly next to her and they watched the snow fall. What could she say, anyway? She wanted to reach out and hold Parkinson's hand for some odd reason, but refrained. 

After a while, Parkinson shifted, as if her body had been stiff. Her skirt hiked up slightly and Ginny had to _tear_ her gaze away from Parkinson's thigh. 

Ever since she'd seen Parkinson at the Christmas ball talking to Draco, she'd been mesmerised with her. The girl was all but hated by the school but the way she carried herself talking to Malfoy and Harry, you'd think she didn't care what others said about her behind her back. It was almost as if she didn't _know_. But, she'd have had to known. She wasn't stupid. 

So, yeah, Ginny was kind of infatuated with Pansy Parkinson. Now she was here, sitting alone, Ginny knew she wasn't completely unaffected by it. 

"I have to go," Parkinson said finally, turning to move away from Ginny. Their legs brushed as she turned around and Ginny placed a hand on her knee, trying to stop her. Parkinson looked down at Ginny's hand before looking up at her and raising an eyebrow. 

"Wait..." 

"Want something, Weasley?" 

"Yeah..." Ginny said, swallowing. Her hand moved up, feeling the softness of Parkinson's skin, sliding up her thigh. It didn't go far though, she just wanted to get her point across. "Stay." 

"Why?" 

"I liked sitting with you, it was...nice." 

"We weren't doing anything." 

"I know, but it was nice. We could watch the snow some more, if you'd like." 

Parkinson raised her eyebrow again. "And would you like to keep your hand where it is?" She sounded amused, interested, even, but Ginny couldn't be sure if she was genuine or simply teasing. 

"If you'd like," replied Ginny. 

Parkinson gave a resigned sigh before turning around and facing the window to look out at the snow. Ginny edged herself closer. She kept her hands to herself but their thighs touched, pressing against each other as they stared out together. 

Eventually, Parkinson leaned into her, and a moment later, she rested her head on Ginny's shoulder.


End file.
